Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS Game Card }} Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) is a first person shooter video game for the Nintendo DS. It is technologically heavily based on its predecessor Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). Although it is very similar to Call of Duty 4 DS, being developed by the same designers, it is an entirely different game, and has its own awards. The playable factions are the U.S. Marines, the Red Army, and the British Army. There are many mini-games in the game like disarming mines, using telegraphs, aiding wounded soldiers, and many others. Summary World at War on DS focuses on the USMC, the Red Army, and the British SAS. In the game, you will control Private Rook of the USMC, Sergent Dimarkurato of the Red Army, and Private Dawkins of the SAS. The American Campaign starts with Private Rook of the USMC. After completing boot camp, Rook will be sent to a Japanese island to clear out enemy caves and eliminate artillery guns. Rook's squad will proceed to another nearby island to capture a Japanese airstrip, as it will provide a refueling spot and rest area for the pilots and their planes. During the trip, Rook will man a 50 Cal on the boat and shoot down Japanese Zeros. Once all infantry have been deployed safely, Rook will exit the boat and call in an Artillery Strike on an enemy bunker. Rook as his team will head forward while eliminating more infantry, and eliminating the last bunker. Rook will destroy an artillery gun near the bunker and will proceed to capture the airstrip. The action will then change from Rook to an unnamed gunner for the anti-air guns on a American battleship. The gunner will fight off wave after wave of Japanese Zeros. Once all the planes are eliminated, the ship will deploy small rafts with infantry on them. The infantry will board the island of Okinawa to capture Shuri Castle. The action will switch back to Rook, as his squad will proceed to capture and eliminate bunkers and mortars defending the castle. Once all threats are defeated, Rook will proceed to capture Shuri Castle with his comrades. Once in Shuri Castle, Rook's squad is told to eliminate the anti-air guns. Once the guns are destroyed, air support will soften up the resistance in the castle. Rook and his men will enter a partially destroyed Shuri Castle and fight their way to the roof. Once at the roof, Rook will eliminate the rest of the Japanese and raise the American Flag, claiming this castle for America. Weapons There is a rather good selection of weapons available in-game. There are also several weapons never seen in any other Call of Duty game. Also, some of the weapons differ significantly from the console games, such as the Thompson and Arisaka (which is called a Type 99 in game) which both have 30-round magazines. The rate of fire for many automatic weapons is significantly slower than in real life and the console versions. This is because the DS cannot handle those sorts of firing speeds. Each faction has its own weapons in multiplayer. For example if you picked the Japanese faction, you will only be able to choose the Japanese weapons. This is the same for all factions in multiplayer. Trivia *The DS version was well received over its predecessor, receiving an 8.3 from IGN. *The DS version of the game also has a few similarities with the console versions of the game, being Wi-Fi multiplayer, and a few others. *In a preview from IGN,they said that Wi-Fi was going to have a create-a-class, however, this option is not present in the final version. *You can pick up weapons in certain stages in Wi-Fi mode, such as rocket launchers and sniper rifles. *The M1 Garand cannot be reloaded mid-clip, whereas the M1 Garand in COD5 for consoles and the PC the Garand can be reloaded mid-clip. *There is no zombie mode unlike the console and PC versions. *The DS version and the PlayStation 2 version have a British campaign, however the other consoles and the PC version don't. *In the American campaign you see a recurring character named Pvt. Miller. *Up until World at War, all Call of Duty games for DS increase the enemy's health the higher the difficulty it is and you have less health. *If you melee an ally, the ally will melee you back and kill you. *In the game you can actually see yourself reloading your gun. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS), the character pulls the gun out of view whenever you needed to reload (Like the FGM-148 Javelin) *Oddly, all of the sniper rifles in the game share the same 3-D model, their HUD icons and gunshot noises the only difference. The 3-D model appears to be a scoped Lee-Enfield. Every sniper rifle in the game is reloaded incorrectly, as it shows a magazine being inserted (you cannot actually see a magazine being inserted, but the player's hand movements make this obvious). *As the "R" and "L" buttons can be used for firing, it is possible to make any semiautomatic gun fire very fast by tapping both of the fire buttons in a alternating sequence. This is particularly useful in multiplayer and can be compared to the rapid-fire controllers on the Xbox 360. *This game removes secondary grenades in favour of more primary grenades. Video The trailer for Call of Duty World at War (Nintendo DS) thumb|500px|left Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: World at War